List of Ben and Toad's Contest contestants
This is a list of contestants who compete on Ben and Toad's Contest. There were male and female contestants under the age of 15 who were rumored for a BATC season in many occasions, including Willow Smith in season 2, Alexandra Proklova and Serafima Sakhanovich both in season 3. Although they were age eligible for the Junior Grand Prix (if they are aged 13 or older), they are all too young to compete and drive a car. The contestants need to be 15 or order to enter (or turn 16). They need to be born before July 1 in the fall, and December 31 in the winter. In seasons 1 to 4, supercentenarians can compete in Ben and Toad's Contest. From season 5 to now on, the maximum age is 110. At age 15 at the time of filming, Bella Thorne of season 3 is the youngest contestant to play the show. At age 81, Regis Philbin is the oldest contestant to participate in the series by the current maximum age of 110. Although the two hosts, Koto Okubo and Besse Cooper hosted the show, and both of them hosted at very very very old age. Kitty Katswell hosted the show at age 24. The announcers on the show were Terue Ashida for all season 1, but failed season 2. The current announcer, for season 2, is singer Avril Lavigne. World Cup Qualification Contestants from countries that don't qualify for the 2014 World Cup in Brazil were on a qualification tournament to determine the spot for either season 4 or season 1. Each group has 10 contestants, expect for a few. The top five will move on, and four are automatically eliminated and the last place is relegated to Division I. Group A Contains of female alpine snowboarders in Sochi that their country represented at the Olympics does not qualify. Rumored Contestants Up to 20 contestants were rumored for a BATC season, but was not chosen by the president, ended up not getting picked by the announcers of the season. The contestants must be 15 or older in order to participate and also meet the Winter Olympic age. Season 1 They need to turn 15 and also be born before July 1, 1997. Season 2 They need to turn 15 by December 31, 2012. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5: All-Stars Season 6 The rumors for season 6 were announced between Grand Prix of Houston and Honda Indy Toronto. Unfortunately, the president announced they would not have any rumors during the Grand Prix of Houston Race 2 due to Yoshi's crash that caused many BATC fans shocked. The season 19 cast is expected to be announced between GoPro Grand Prix of Sonoma and MAVTV 500. There are going to be many contestant rumors from . Contestants by nationally The contestants go by their place of birth. If they are born in a foreign country, their residence is included. The confederation for the contestant from the country is included. Season 1 Lee Sang-Hwa (Misao Okawa) and Ivan Skobrev (James Sisnett) are included. Season 2 Season 2 did not have a South American contestant for the first and only time since 's Hélio Castroneves on season 1. Most of the contestants on this season are North American, expect for a few Europeans. Season 3 Season 4 did not qualify for the 32-country n event in week 25 after a damaged wing on the car, relegating the country team to 12th place. would replace Spain, finishing ninth. Season 5: All-Stars Team captains are included. They have announced rumors for season 5 during the Grand Prix of Houston 2013, but decided to move it to the week after due to the gearbox troubles that season 1 suffered in both races, causing the season to be stalled entirely. Originally the full cast was scheduled for the Mid-Ohio race, due to the troubles that Brazil and Colombia suffered; therefore the countries could not start and were 4 laps down. Germany and Argentina started the race in the lead lap. List of contestants The ages at the time of filming the show are in the contestants' given season. They must be meeting the Bobsled Olympic age to enter; and 15 or older, since 14 and younger are too young to qualify for any BATC season. At the time season 1 aired, most Olympians that competed in London were above the minimum age (born before July 1, 1997). When the host country has a contestant, the contestant on the season automatically qualifies as host contestant. Contestants from countries that don't qualify for any of the World Cup can compete on BATC, but they usually start in Division I. Season 1 FIFA World Cup (Brazil 2013) This was expected to take place in Brazil from June 7 to July 8, but due to Jiroemon Kimura's death this was moved to June 14. All contestants on season 1 expect Sapera, Ford, Cundal and Kimura are competing. The four are replaced by Akiko Suzuki, Noh Jin-Kyu, Vladimir Grigorev and Victor An. Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:The Apprentice contestants